theawesomewebkinzfandomcom-20200213-history
October 13, 2015/Chat log
6:56 Williamm258 YOU THICK ITS FUN BUT ITS NOT 6:57 Dragonian King then I'll blow up your house after eating enough cake 6:57 Loving77 lol Also you get to take a fun quiz when you first sign up to see which type of wizard you're most like and if you don't like what you got you can pick something different. 6:59 Cfljony22 *think 6:59 Williamm258 FINE BUT I WARNED YOU SILLY 7:00 Dragonian King don't worry I won't join 7:02 Cfljony22 GJ will GJ 7:04 Williamm258 im gust joking Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 7:06 Dragonian King too late hi lily 7:06 Flower1470 Hey Silly Hey Jony Hey Will Sup Peep @Silly does something bad happen to Dipper 7:07 Dragonian King when? 7:07 Cfljony22 its a bit too late for that william 7:07 Flower1470 @Silly at any time 7:07 Dragonian King yes 7:07 Flower1470 :bawling: wait (bawling) 7:08 Dragonian King dont worry he's still alive 7:08 Flower1470 HE IS MY CHILD IS HE OK 7:08 Dragonian King yeah well kind of 7:08 Flower1470 I SAW FANART BAD FANART HE IS HURT :( 7:08 Dragonian King he's fine in the show well kind of fine, but that's spoilers 7:09 Flower1470 ;( 7:10 Williamm258 now no one likes me ;( 7:10 Flower1470 MY POOR CHILD 7:10 Dragonian King I like yo you* 7:10 Flower1470 HE MUST LIVE 7:12 Dragonian King don't worry nobody (important) has died yet 7:13 Flower1470 :/ "yet" IF DIPPER DIES IDK WHO I'LL HURT BUT IT WILL BE SOMEONE 7:14 Loving77 He's the main character. He won't die. 7:14 Dragonian King probably whoever killed him 7:14 Flower1470 *slowly rocks self back and forth* I have 18 pictures of him already 7:16 Loving77 I was on the outside of my house and I saw this figure in the back and I was like: WHAT THE HECK WHO'S IN MY HOUSE!?!!?!?!? Turns out it was the statue I put there yesterday... File:W101 100.png 7:16 Cfljony22 @Peep thats what all the walking Lost 7:16 Dragonian King lol 7:16 Flower1470 LOL 7:16 Cfljony22 UGH Accidentally hit enter thats what all the walking dead and lost fans said 7:17 Flower1470 Good point This show gives me too much anxiety Why did I start it The theme song probably 7:18 Cfljony22 what show 7:18 Flower1470 Gravity Falls 7:18 Cfljony22 I cant watch that show anymore 7:19 Dragonian King why 7:19 Cfljony22 Tumbler and many other sites 7:19 Dragonian King Lily if it hlps helps* the only people who die are unimportant or already died before the show started 7:20 Flower1470 um no not really DIPPER IS HURT BUT I CANNOT HELP 7:21 Dragonian King he's fine you weirdo 7:21 Flower1470 dipper (bawling) 7:27 Dragonian King HE'S FINE 7:27 Flower1470 are you sure :S my child must be ok 7:28 Cfljony22 He dies 7:28 Williamm258 wow 7:28 Flower1470 @JONY yoRE NOT HELPJGN 7:30 Cfljony22 yore not helpgning either 7:30 Flower1470 sHHH 7:32 Cfljony22 TRIPLE H https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CvRbyh5iI2g 7:33 Flower1470 what have i done 7:50 Dragonian King lily want to see a list of everyone who's dead 7:51 Flower1470 NO 7:51 Dragonian King ok dipper's not on it 7:58 Flower1470 good enough 8:05 Cfljony22 Level 21!!! 8:06 Flower1470 congrats 8:11 Cfljony22 brb bouta go put all dis foody deliciousness all up in my face 8:13 Flower1470 oh wow you just reminded me to eat ty 8:27 Williamm258 I thick I found the most creepiest clip https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8y_kRhP6PCU 8:28 Cfljony22 BACK im not clicking on that of course people have to remind you to eat Lily 8:32 Williamm258 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tBf0HCPZKSc Watch the clips it took me forever to find those clips and they are good this time please watch the clips 8:39 Flower1470 @Jony unfortunately they do 8:40 Williamm258 and i waich wwe clips of Yours 8:41 Cfljony22 seriously? XD didnt think anyone watched them lol ok fine 8:43 Williamm258 yay you to bro 8:43 Dragonian King i'm not sure if i want to 8:44 Williamm258 please 8:44 Cfljony22 Will you shouldnt be watching that stuff tbh 8:45 Williamm258 its old please bro ill watch Something you want me to watch 8:47 Dragonian King Jony should I trust Will 8:49 Williamm258 please bro ill do any thing 8:50 Cfljony22 hey will remember when u made Silly not join w101 yeah 8:52 Williamm258 YOU 8:54 Loving77 I gtg bye 8:54 Dragonian King bye peep 8:54 Williamm258 jony Just reminding you that i help you on that Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 8:57 Williamm258 bro do it 8:58 Cfljony22 Silly just do it 8:58 Dragonian King nah 8:58 Cfljony22 So this doesnt last another 3 hours 8:58 Flower1470 lol 9:12 Williamm258 bye Williamm258 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:16 Cfljony22 welp 9:19 Flower1470 ooo 9:29 Dragonian King what was will's clip anyway 9:31 Cfljony22 guess you'll never know 9:31 Dragonian King lily tell me 9:35 Flower1470 idk i dont watch them 9:35 Dragonian King i gtg, bye guys 9:35 Flower1470 bye Dragonian King couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:36 Flower1470 ooo Cfljony22 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:48 Flower1470 ooo Category:Chat logs Category:October 2015